Te vi
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Hinata Sabia que Naruto no le amaba, sabía que todo era cuestión de tiempo para que él le dijera aquellas palabras que la ojiperla más temía, pero… era mejor que ella tomara la última palabra, para dejar las cosas claras.


"**Te vi"**

**(HinaNaru)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes por un ratito.

**Resumen: **Hinata Sabia que Naruto no le amaba, sabía que todo era cuestión de tiempo para que él le dijera aquellas palabras que la ojiperla más temía, pero… era mejor que ella tomara la última palabra, para dejar las cosas claras.

**Rating: **K+

**Parejas: **HinaNaru NejiHina.

**Notas de Autor: ¡**Yo! Si, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de los fics, pero no se preocupen que he regresado.

**Advertencias: **Personajes un poco OCC y AU.

**One Shot**

"_Sabes que las cosas cambiaron cuando hablabas por horas con esa persona y ahora no tardan más de 5minutos"_

Ya llevaba más de cinco meses esquivándola, como evitándola, Hinata no era tonta ni mucho menos estúpida, esos años le habían enseñado a la ojiperla que la vida daba sorpresas, tanto buenas como malas, y sabía de lo que hablaría, sabía que le diría… pero… a pesar de tomar ya su decisión… ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué sentía morir? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Quizás y fuera porque en el fondo sabía que esa relación con Naruto desde el principio fue un asco, comenzó estúpidamente y terminaría de la misma manera, ella tomaría valor y zanjaría todo y cada uno de sus errores, pararía aquella nefasta relación, que no llegaba a ser una. Por eso se encontraba sentada en el parque, mirando el cielo gris que amenazaba con lluvia aquel día, suspiró, Naruto tardaba, siempre era igual. Quizás no era el día… quizás tendría que marcharse…

"¡Oe! ¡Hinata!" una voz ligeramente infantil llegó a los oídos de la Hyuuga "Disculpa la tardanza" Naruto rascó su barbilla y le miró a los ojos "Pero tuve que…"

"Ya no mienta Naruto-kun" Hinata le sonrió "Yo sé donde estaba y con quien"

El rubio parpadeó intrigado, le miró fijamente y notó aquella mirada de determinación, Hinata lo sabía, era una locura seguir ocultándoselo. Le sonrió, no tenía de otra, la ojiperla estaba muy hermosa a su parecer, llevaba un vestido lila que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos botines cubrían sus pies, su cabello recogido con un gracioso moño en forma de flor, y esa timidez que le había caracterizado desde pequeña.

"Na… Naruto-kun" sollozó la ojiperla "hace más de un mes que sé que se ha encontrado con Sakura-san. Nadie me lo dijo" le aclaró "yo los vi, no dije nada" aclaró la ojiperla "Porque tenía la esperanza en que me lo dijeras Naruto-kun, pero, ya no lo aguanté, porque hasta hoy Naruto-kun, viene de su casa, de aquel lugar donde se encuentra con ella."

"Hinata" Naruto le miró con pesar "No era mi intención lastimarte…" carraspeó "Las cosas se dieron… y… nos dejamos llevar".

Naruto cerró sus ojos, esperaba el reclamo, esperaba los reproches… inclusive se dejaría golpear por la ojiperla… pero… lo que vino a continuación le desconcertó… la pálida mano de la chica le acariciaba su mejilla… el rubio entreabrió sus ojos… Hinata lloraba, pero tenía una sonrisa, como si aquellas palabras que Naruto le había dicho le libraran de una atadura. Ahora era el rubio que creía que algo andaba mal… algo realmente no encajaba con todo ese asunto.

"¿Hinata?" el ojiazul por fin le llamó "¿Por qué esa sonrisa?"

La ojiperla no respondió enseguida, dejó caer su mano y miró la vegetación de aquel lugar, todo era verde, todo estaba quieto. Recordó entonces lo que su primo le había dicho…

**[…]**

"Hinata-sama" la mirada que le lanzaba a la ojiperla era de sincera preocupación "puede que usted haya viso y deducido lo que Naruto haya hecho… quizás usted se sienta traicionada y quisiera rendirse en este momento, pero…" el ojigris carraspeó "Yo creo que usted es verdaderamente fuerte y que saldrá de este bache".

"Pero… Neji-niisan" lloró amargamente la Hyuuga "Me siento morir".

"Yo siempre estaré a su lado Hinata-sama" le cortó el castaño "Usted no morirá".

"Duele" seguía llorando "Duele mucho Neji-niisan".

El ojigris suspiró, no era bueno en animar a las demás personas, ni mucho menos sabía cómo hacerlo, pero algo le decía que se dejara llevar, que lo que hiciera en ese momento no saldría mal.

"Hinata-sama, yo estaré con usted pase lo que pase" le sonrió y se acercó a ella "Por usted estaría dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a ese bastardo… pero no lo hago… porque usted no lo desea y no me lo permite".

"Pero… le quiero mucho" hipó la chica "Y no sé si podré continuar…

Hinata se silenció de inmediato, estaba perpleja, su primo le abrazaba de una manera posesiva, era raro, ese abrazo le hacía sentirse protegida y amada.

"Ya le dije que todo estaría bien" le susurró "A partir de hoy… nadie le lastimará de este modo. Se lo prometo".

**[…] **

"Naruto-kun" le habló Hinata, mientras observaba la entrada del parque "No se preocupe… yo… yo le entiendo… si estar a mi lado no significa su felicidad… le dejo".

"¡Hi-Hinata!" el rubio se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que le dejaba de buenas a primeras? "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Mi libertad Naruto-kun" sonrió la ojiperla "Así ambos seremos felices".

Naruto le vio marcharse, vio como un hombre se le acercaba hacia Hinata… y lo que vio… le dejó helado… esa sonrisa… que antes era para él, ahora brillaba con mucha más intensidad para ese chico.

"¿Neji?"

Observó como ambos primos se marchaban tomados de la mano, con un paso lento y refinado… como los Hyuuga sabían hacerlo… ese par emanaba total calma.

**[…]**

"Y si la vida se me va en hacerla feliz… Hinata-sama, yo estaría encantado de morir a su lado… porque desde que le vi… usted ha sido el mejor tesoro que se me ha otorgado".

**Fin**

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **Se que debo de actualizar mis demás fics, pero es que este One Shot no se me salía de la cabeza… es la primera vez que hago un One Shot tan pequeño… normalmente los hago de más de cinco mil palabras… bueno, se vale comenzar asi. Sin más que decirles que dejen review por fa…

Tchao!


End file.
